


Bloody Magic

by wonderlandandotherplaces



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: I am not a good writer, Multi, Parent Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Parent Emma Swan, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Will Regret Writing This, emma & killian are amazing parents, emma & killian’s three children have magic, i am so so sorry for this garbage, i make bad references, i really loved the candy magic in season seven so hope has it, idk what this to be honest, killian is losing his mind, other ouat characters are mentioned, that bloody season that will not be named, the season of trauma & pain is talked about, this is so bad it’s almost a criminal offence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandandotherplaces/pseuds/wonderlandandotherplaces
Summary: Killian comforts his youngest when she finds out that she can use magic & talks about something he’s avoided for many years.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Bloody Magic

I don’t own anything.

Killian Jones’s life has been nothing but eventful, something which he is painfully aware of.

He’s lived for hundreds of years, been nearly killed so many time’s that he has actually ended up dying only to be brought back by an actual god, found and fallen in love with the most powerful & gorgeous woman in all the realms and has seen so many mind boggling things that he was pretty confident that nothing would ever surprise him again.

However, as it turns out, there are still a few things that can surprise the somewhat ex-pirate.

Such as the first time someone referred to Killian Jones as Prince Killian in the Enchanted Forest.

Despite the initial shock, he had laughed so hard that he nearly cracked a rib and Emma had joined him.

Then there was the time that Zelena had shown up with the Wish Realm version of Hades and even though Killian knew that, that was a thing and even converses with Rogers from time to time, seeing the supposedly “nice” version of the God of The Underworld had been rather unsettling.

He’d been nothing short of stunned when Emma had told him that they were expecting their first child together, Hope.

He nearly fell of the balcony of the palace they somehow ended up with in the Enchanted Forest a mere year later when Emma had revealed that she was pregnant with their second child and their first son, Liam.

Then, a mere two years later, he fell of the side of the Jolly Roger when Emma had come to him to tell him that they were expecting their third child together.

His three children were definitely a wanted surprise, but a surprise all the same to him.

He was always incredibly nervous at the thought of becoming a father, because he had been convinced that he would be a terrible one due to how he’d been raised.

However, over the years and thanks to a lot of reassurance from his lovely Emma, his wonderful in-laws and his step son, he ended up realising that he wasn’t doing that bad of a job at raising his children with Emma.

Emma wanted her kids to have the life she never had growing up and so did Killian.

They are firm but fair parents, but they would both be lying if they said that they didn’t spoil their children.

Giving them everything they wanted.

Emma went part time for years so she could spend every possible minute with her kids.

They did fun family stuff every day, they ate all meals together as a family, went for walks in the evening and even when the kids went to school, Sunday was declared family day and that day would be spent doing anything that the kids wanted to do.

They made sure that their kids were happy and wanted for nothing.

They made sure that they were loved and always knew that they were loved.

Despite their literal palace in the Enchanted Forest, Emma and Killian had both come to the decision quite early on that they wanted to give their kids normal childhoods and had moved back into their home in Storybrooke before Hope was born.

Sure, they took the kids to stay in the Enchanted Forest in the holidays and they loved the palace, but normalcy was important to both Emma and Killian.

Even though Killian would be lying if he said he didn’t prefer it in the Enchanted Forest.

The place where he could get away with wearing what he considers to be normal clothes.

They settled into their roles as devoted parents well and everything was as it should be, until Hope turned thirteen and Killian got the surprise of his life and this one absolutely floored him. 

Looking back, he should’ve expected it.

He should’ve seen it coming, but when Hope came running to her parents, freaking out, because she’d just discovered that she had magic, Killian was completely and utterly lost.

Emma had freaked out too.

It was just something they never thought would happen.

Sure, Emma has magic, powerful magic, but for some reason they just never expected that their children would have magic.

They were wrong, so very, very wrong.

Eventually, Emma admitted that she had thought that there could be a possibility that their kids would possess magic, but she had kinda hoped that they would take after their father and just not have any magical abilities. 

It terrified them, but between Emma, Regina, Zelena, Alice and Elsa combined they had managed to start teaching Hope how to control it and how to use to wisely.

They never wanted to make her conceal it and they didn’t want her to fear it either, but they did want her to know exactly how to use it and how to practise safely.

It was also wishful thinking on their part when they had both silently prayed that Hope would be the only child of theirs with magical capabilities as Liam’s came in the very next year.

They knew it was a long shot, but that doesn’t meant that both Emma and Killian didn’t start begging to whatever listens to their prayers that their youngest daughter Elsie would be spared.

“Ooh, messaging the boyfriend are we, Hopey?” Liam Swan-Jones taunts his sister, who is pretty much glued to her phone.

“Leave me alone, asshole.” The blonde glares at him.

“It’s a valid... Oh piss off!” Liam grumbles when Hope turns his chair into what smells like a milkshake.

“Stop being a dick then!” Hope growls back.

“I was just asking a valid question!”

“You were being an ass!”

“OW!” Liam hisses as Hope fires a projectile from her finger.

“Oh, that didn’t hurt you it was a damn gummy bear!” Hope snarls as Emma and Killian enter the room, just in time to catch Hope making the light bulb above Liam’s head explode and turn into candy.

“Hey! No unsupervised magic until you’re of age, you know the rules.” Killian reprimands his sixteen year old daughter who looks so much like her mother.

“But dad, he was being annoying.” Hope glares at her brother, who is the spitting image of his father.

“Your father’s right, Hope, you know the rules and you know, you could just try and ignore your brother if he’s annoying you.” Emma gives her eldest child her ‘mom’ look, whilst also wincing at the sight of her broken kitchen light which is now literal pieces of candy.

She’s going to kill Drizella Tremaine for teaching her that kind of magic.

“I wasn’t trying to be annoying, I was asking a valid question. She’s on that bloody thing all the damn time, she’s texting her boyfriend.” Liam teases.

“Boyfriend?” Killian raises an eyebrow at his eldest.

“It’s none of your business!” Hope snaps back.

“Hey, if I had to and still have to deal with our parents torturing me over the fact that I’ve got a girlfriend, you can face it too!” Liam shrugs.

“In your father’s defence, your girlfriend is part wolf.” Emma points out, only to be ignored by her two teens.

“I don’t have a boyfriend!” Hope growls.

“Are you sure about that. I bloody well heard you arranging a ‘candlelit dinner date’ with someone for tonight when I was trying to get in the damn bathroom last night?”

“Okay, that’s it!” Hope hisses, the lights beginning to flicker overhead.

“Hope, stop that, Liam don’t antagonise your sister.” Killian speaks in a warning tone.

“Are you proposing duel sister? Go on, let’s see what you’ve got. I already have the higher ground.” Liam uses his magic to levitate himself onto the table.

“LIAM DAVID SWAN-JONES GET OFF THE BLOODY TABLE!” 

“I can drag you back down right...”

“Okay, the two of you, stop it right now.” Emma holds her hands up in exasperation.

“You know what we should do. We should have an actual duel to see who has the most power in this family, besides mum, of course.” Liam suggests.

“No, what? Why would you even...” Killian shakes his head at his son.

“You’re on. Let’s form teams. I’ll take Poppy and Dinah, you can take our brother and the all powerful uncle of ours.” Hope snorts with laughter.

“Hey, Henry and uncle Neal are powerful in their own way.” Liam retorts in defence of his uncle.

“Besides I’ll just ride into battle on my girlfriend. She’ll do some damage.”

“Do you have any idea how weird that sounds?” Hope raises an eyebrow at him.

“You know what I mean!”

“You’re not having a duel.” Killian states firmly.

“But, dad...”

“But nothing, I’m with your dad on this one, no duels.” Emma sighs.

“Do you want me and your dad to give you guys a lift to school today?”

“Nope.” Hope shakes her head, starting to become fixated by her phone screen again.

“No thank you, I’m walking with Emily and our friends, I think Neal’s joining us on his way to work too...” Liam trails off as he starts to see a group of people surrounding the door.

“They’re outside now, I’ll be on my way.” Liam gets to his feet, using magic in what he believes to be a discreet manner, to retrieve his satchel.

“Oi! I saw that.” Killian barks.

“Seriously?” Emma shakes her head at her son.

“It was on the couch.”

“But I would have had to walk over to it to get it. What would’ve been the point of that? Now I have my stuff and I’m ready to go.”

“It would’ve taken you seconds to walk over there.” Killian points out.

“And less the. a second to conjure it into my hands.” 

“You can’t rely on magic to...”

“Bye!” Liam is already opening the front door.

“At least he didn’t use magic to do that.” Emma nudges her husband, watching as her son disappears into a crowd of people.

He’s always been popular and Emma wouldn’t be surprised if the majority of his year wasn’t gathered on their front lawn right now.

She catches a brief glimpse of his girlfriend, Emily Lucas-Gale, Ruby & Dorothy’s daughter and her brother, Neal, who’s face is practically hidden by his long hair and orange shades.

Emma gives them all a friendly wave, she doesn’t think that Neal notices her as the one person out of the vast group of people that does wave back at her is Mulan & Merida’s son before Liam kicks the door shut.

“I’m walking too.” Hope remarks as she goes to grab her bag.

“Be good.” Emma request.

“We don’t want any more calls from your teachers this month.”

“It’s not my fault that they can’t do magic.”

“Now, you definitely shouldn’t be using magic at school.” Killian retorts.

“Oh come on! I’m not the only one who uses magic at school, Dinah and Poppy do to and why do you think Liam’s so popular?”

“I agree with your father, you and your brother shouldn’t be using magic at school and your friends shouldn’t either.”

“But it’s the United Realms, mom. People use magic, you have magic!” Hope points out.

“I do, but I only use it when I need to because at the end of the day, all magic comes with a price.” Emma can’t believe she’s quoting Gold right now, but she doesn’t know what else she can say.

“You really shouldn’t rely on magic, it’s a tricky...”

“Dad, you can’t say anything at all, you hate magic.” Hope cuts him off.

“I don’t...”

“I heard you say it, many times. ‘I bloody hate magic’.” Hope folds her arms.

“Magic and I have an interesting relationship.” Killian admits.

“You just don’t get it because you’ve never had magic.” Hope shakes her head at her parents, too distracted to notice her father’s discreet wince that has Emma wrapping her fingers around the smooth metal of his hook.

“I better go, don’t wait up for me. Not sure when I’ll be back.”

“You’ll be back for your dinner!” Emma calls sternly as Hope heads for the door.

“I’ll be back when I’m back mom. I’m not a kid anymore, I can feed myself.” 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, kid.” Emma gives her daughter another warning ‘mom’ stare, watching as her sixteen year old promptly ignores her, before a genuine smile crosses her face as she meets her close friend Poppy, Zelena and Wish!Realm Hades’s daughter outside the door.

Hope has never been interested in socialising with the masses like Liam does and is normally either just seen hanging out with Poppy all the time or Alice and Robin’s daughter Dinah and Tiana & Naveen’s son, Ray.

“I love them, gods I love them with all my heart, but.” Killian sighs as Emma rests her head on his shoulder wrapping her arm around his waist.

“They can be bloody menaces, Swan.” 

“Tell me about it.” Emma sighs, giving Killian a light squeeze with her arm.

“So, which one of us wants to go and get our thirteen year old out of bed so she’s not late for school?”

After a brief discussion, Emma finds herself grinning happily into her cup of cocoa as she watches Killian head up the stairs.

It’s not that Killian doesn’t want to go and wake his daughter, he does, but none of his kids are particularly pleasant in the morning and if Elsie’s decided that she doesn’t want to get out of bed, it might be a challenge to get her to move.

Elsie has always been quieter and significantly shyer than her brother and sister though, so it’s not like they’ll get into a bad row or anything.

I’m

“Elsie, it’s time to start thinking about getting ready for school. Liam and Hope have already left.” He calls when he’s outside her bedroom door and knocking.

“Do you want a lift from your mum and I?”

He is met with silence.

“Come on, it’s time to get up now.” He goes to open the door, expecting to see his daughter still wrapped up under her blanket mountain.

However, the sight he’s met with is far worse.

His youngest daughter is sat on the floor, in the corner of the room, trembling in a ball as tears steam down her cheeks.

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Killian is across the room in an instant.

“No!” Elsie cries.

“Go away!” She sobs.

“I’m not going anywhere, what’s wrong? Please...”

“No!” Elsie cries out again and when she holds her hands out to try and convince him to stay away, Killian sees the sparks of magic that have gathered at the palms of her hands.

Whilst he had hoped that Elsie might have avoided inheriting magic, it appears that is most certainly not the case.

All three of his children have magic and whilst Killian is a little stunned, he knows that he should’ve seen it coming.

He’ll be praying for him and Emma tonight, he muses to himself briefly.

They have three teenagers that are capable of using powerful magic.

To say that eventful times are nigh is an understatement.

“It’s alright, little love, you won’t hurt me.” Killian holds his hands out towards her once the surprise has subsided.

She looks even more terrified then Emma had been when that bloody Snow Queen had gotten under her skin.

“I will! I can’t control it.” Elsie continues to sob.

“You won’t. You haven’t broken anything in here...” Killian trails off when he finally catches a glimpse of her smoking curtains and the torched pile of blankets on her bed.

“This is nothing, I promise you. Your mum threw a whole streetlight at your grandfather when she felt like this.” He tries to get her attention and almost succeeds with that anecdote.

“This is also nothing compared to the time Liam nearly destroyed the school with his power and less than an hour ago, your sister turned one of our lights into sweet treats!”

“I don’t understand her candy magic.” Elsie sniffs somewhat, looking a little less frazzled already.

“Neither do I. Bloody magic.” Killian sighs, starting to get closer to his daughter.

“You don’t you like magic, do you. You. You don’t like it when Liam and Hope use it an now I’m...”

“I’ve accepted that it’s a part of people that I love and I’ve even come to tolerate it, but honestly, no one in the United Realms wants to see your brother and your sister lose control of their powers and we even had a town meeting about the ‘no magic in the house rule’ this wasn’t... I don’t have a hatred for magic. This doesn’t bother me, I promise.” Killian tries to assure her, before sighing.

“Sometimes I feel uncomfortable around magic, but that is because of my own actions, because I...” Killian pauses.

“What?” Elsie looks up at him, her bright blue eyes streaming with tears.

“I don’t...”

“There was a time, a long, long time ago where I was able to dabble in the art of magic and well, little love, it definitely wasn’t for me. I lost all control over the power I had and terrible things would’ve happened if it hadn’t have been for your mother, which is why I promise you. You are not going to hurt me.” He holds out his hook towards her.

“Take it. You won’t hurt me, little love. It’s alright. I know you won’t hurt me.”

“But I don’t know that!” Elsie cries.

“Well, I do, because I know my daughter and I also know that this hook of mine is enchanted.” He lies.

He doesn’t like lying to her, but if there’s even a chance that she’ll believe him, then it could help neutralise the situation.

“How?” 

“It’s. Magic can’t touch my hook, it simply fizzles out. I promise you, if you take it, you’ll be fine.” He continues to lie.

It’s only going to backfire on him if this doesn’t work and he’ll take it, whatever happens he’ll take it.

He just wants his daughter to trust him.

She grabs his hook then with her fingers, the sparks dancing along the metal for a few moments before vanishing all together.

The cool, familiar metal grounding her like Killian had hoped it would.

“Dad!” She sobs then, practically crawling into his open arms.

Killian does his best to soothe her, to hold her and rock her like he used to do when she was a baby.

She doesn’t stop crying for sometime and Killian doesn’t let her go for a second and only shifts somewhat so he doesn’t put his back out, which is when Elsie decides that she wants answers.

“You had magic, dad? But I thought you were just a scary pirate?” Killian chuckles lightly and presses a kiss to the top of his daughters head.

“Well, this pirate also had magic for a spell, love.” He continues before shaking his head at his choice own words.

“Pun not intended.” 

“Really?” Elsie looks up, her bright blues eyes red and still filled with tears.

“Yes, I did and it...” Killian doesn’t know how exactly he can tell his thirteen year old about what he did as a Dark One.

This is the first time he’s talked about it with someone that isn’t Emma and even then they have avoided the topic for years.

He still has nightmares about it from time to time and he knows it still haunts Emma’s dreams frequently, because of all the times that she’s awoken crying and he’s heard her muttering almost absentmindedly about those dark, dark times.

“Well, I certainly wasn’t an expert by any means and I made mistakes, many, many mistakes.”

“Your mum sorted me out though, she knew what to do. She always knows what to do.” Killian strokes a hand over his daughter’s hair, who is practically curled up in his arms at this point, something she hasn’t done in years.

“And you’ve got your godmother, who I’m sure you’ll be seeing at some point today once your mother’s mentioned this to her.” Killian is quick to mention Elsa, who he knows his daughter adores.

“She’s great with this stuff, brilliant even. There was a time when your mum felt a little bit uncomfortable with her power and when your grandparents, your brother and I couldn’t help her, your godmother was there for her.”

“So, I might not be an expert, but there’s so many people who also love you that will be right here to help you with this. Regina and Alice can lend you a helping hand and so can Zelena, even though I haven’t always approved of her methods.” Killian remarks, finally looking up at noticing Emma standing in the doorway.

The look in her eyes letting him know in an instant that she’s heard everything he’s been talking about with their daughter.

“Will Hope and Liam help too?” Elsie looks up at him.

“Um...” Killian isn’t sure how to respond.

“They’re still learning themselves, kid. I think your better off sticking to either me, Elsa, Regina, Alice or Zelena. I’m sure they’ll be supportive though.” Emma makes herself known to her daughter.

“Mom.” Elsie sits up immediately, wanting to embrace her mum, even though she’s afraid that she’ll hurt her if she stretches out her arms.

Emma notices the look on her face and sits down right beside Killian so she can pull her youngest daughter into her arms.

“You’re going to be great, I promise, we’ll sort this out together.” Emma speaks softly as Elsie continues to relax.

Comforted by the fact that she’s being held by both of her parents who she knows will help her understand her new powers.

“You’re not going into school today, either, we’re taking the day off together. If you want to go and see your aunt Elsa, I’m sure we can do that and if you just want to spend the day with us, that’s okay too.” Emma strokes her daughters curly blonde hair.

“Really?” Elsie sniffs.

“Of course, we even brought your brother home from school the day his power emerged.” Killian tells her.

“I think I remember that.” Elsie nods.

“So do we, he blew a hole in the roof.”

“Bloody hell.” Killian shakes his head at the memory.

“He was so damn proud of himself.” Emma comments absentmindedly.

“Then he tried to teleport himself into his video game when he got home.”

“Oh, I remember that.” Elsie nods, as she’d been confused as to why Liam had decided to transport himself into his video game seeing as he could always just go a visit the real Aladdin, Jasmine, Pinocchio, Hades, Maleficent and Ariel if he wanted to.

She decides to ask her parents a question that had been weighing on her mind.

“Is it okay if I don’t want to use these powers? I know I need to learn how to control them, but I don’t think I need them?” Elsie looks up at her parents.

“Of course! You don’t have to use them if you don’t want to, Elsie.” Killian stifles a sigh of relief.

He wishes Hope and Liam had, had her attitude.

“Can I have some hot cocoa now?” Elsie adds softly.

“Sure.” Emma beams down at her daughter, before shifting so all three of them can get to their feet.

Elsie stays in between her parents, holding onto her father’s arm as they all head downstairs together.

“I think we should have a family supper tonight. You can decide what we’re having, we’ll make your favourite if that’s what you’d like to have.” Killian suggests in an attempt to cheer his daughter up some more.

“That’s a great idea.” Emma nods whilst she’s preparing Elsie’s drink.

“I think Hope’s hanging out with Poppy tonight though. They were planning it last night when she was heading to bed. I could hear Liam yelling at her to get out of the bathroom.” 

“Wouldn’t you prefer to have your sister here tonight?” Emma frowns.

“I can always talk to her about all this when she gets home.” Elsie shrugs in a nonchalant manner as Emma slides the cup of cocoa towards her daughter, before heading to give her another hug, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

“You’re going to be okay, kid. It’s all going to be fine. I know from experience that you might not feel great right now, but it’ll get better, I promise.” Emma continues to try and assure her youngest.

“I hope so.” Elsie winces a little.

“It will, we’ll get through this.” Killian rests a hand on his daughter’s shoulder.

“We can get through anything together.” Emma adds, smiling warmly at her handsome husband.

“I love you. Thanks for being here.” Elsie speaks softly, in a way that makes Emma’s heart melt and brings tears to Killian’s eyes.

“There’s no where else we’d rather be, little love.” Killian accepts another embrace from his youngest, drawing Emma into it as well.

“No where else in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry for this, I am not a good writer by any means, but I always imagined Emma and Killian having kids that could use magic like she could. I’ve been into this show since I was a really young teen & I used to be obsessed with this show until the Season Of Pain put me off it a little. Captain Swan was always my OTP (even though I didn’t realise that they were a ship until they kissed on neverland - I was thirteen I didn’t see it) & I’m glad that I’ve finally decided to bite the bullet & write for it. I might make this into a series because I really enjoyed writing this. Thank you all so much for reading & please comment if you can & tell me all your thoughts.


End file.
